When Nightmares Becomes Dreams and Realities
by Jason Thompson
Summary: Max's dreams are eating him up inside Warning: This is a Max/Isabel fic.


When Nightmares Become Dreams and Realities  
A Roswell Fanfiction Story  
Author: Jason Thompson  
Pilamsega@tir.com  
February 17, 2000  
  
Disclaimer:Guess what I own, nadda, bubkiss, diddly squat. That's right nothing, I have no   
job, I have no money, and I have nothing worth having, except my rapier wit and devilish good   
looks.  
  
Category:Ma/I  
  
Spoilers:Nope.  
  
Warnings:  
  
Summary:Sometimes dreams come true, because you follow your heart. But in the   
meantime, Max loses his cool big time.  
  
Rating:R  
  
Distribution:You want MY story? How nice of you, please help yourself, but if it ends up on   
a site somewhere, drop me a line so I can show all my friends.  
  
Notes:My first Roswell fic. My first venture out of the BuffyVerse in a long time. It's different   
and frightening, like most people I fear change, be gentle.  
  
Dedication:To Miri who harassed me into writing Roswell-fiction, are you happy now? Also   
dedicated to Ducks, hi Ducks.  
  
When Nightmares Become Dreams and Realities  
  
"I love you Max." She leaned up and kissed him passionately. Max responded in kind, and   
began to lay her down on the bed…  
  
***  
  
Max Evans sat up with a gasp, the nightmare again. She haunted his dreams now, what the hell   
was wrong with him? He couldn't stop thinking about her. Her eyes, her hair, her body. He had   
started noticing the little details about her. The way her lips moved when she spoke, how she said   
his name, how she smiled. She was driving him crazy. It started with the nightmare, or was it a   
dream?   
  
The dream he could play off, because most of the time, dreams about sex are often about   
something else. A need for affection or acceptance, something he needed desperately since he   
decided not to pursue Liz. He couldn't pursue her further, it just wouldn't work.  
  
But then he started fantasizing about her when he was awake. That isn't something you can play   
off. He was attracted to Isabel there was no way around it now. He rolled over, it was four in the   
morning, but he was wide awake. Sitting up with a groan, he pulled himself out of bed. He   
grabbed his jeans a shirt and a change of boxers. He suppressed a curse as he smashed his baby   
toe on the doorway, he stumbled in the hallway, heading towards the bathroom.  
  
He took a very long shower, trying to escape the thoughts of holding his "sister," having her lips   
pressed against his, touching her… "God, I have to stop." He muttered to himself. When did it   
happen? When did Isabel stop being his "sister" and started being "THE Woman." The worst   
part of it was that she had no idea what she was doing to him.   
  
He looked down at his foot. His toe was turning a nice shade of blackish-purple. He was sure   
Isabel would look good wearing black and purple. He laughed, "I even think about her looking at   
a bruised toe. I'm either insane, or… No, I'm insane."  
  
***  
  
Max sat down at the table with a bowl of cereal. It was still a quarter of five, he ate breakfast   
quietly. What was he doing, somehow he had developed a major league crush on Isabel. He   
finished his cereal and rested his chin on his hand, quickly falling asleep…  
  
***  
  
Isabel walked into the kitchen and found Max sleeping. She heard him stir earlier this morning.   
He'd been having trouble sleeping lately. He wouldn't tell her about it either, he hadn't talked to   
her at all in fact. He would barely look at her, had she done something wrong? It all started a   
couple of weeks ago in her room.  
  
They were sitting on her bed talking, then she started poking him in the chest, one of the things he   
hated her doing to him since they were kids. He retaliated in the only way he could, he tickled   
her. Then he suddenly stopped, and left the room in a hurry. He must be mad at her for some   
reason. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Max?"  
  
Max stirred and sat up, "Huh?"  
  
"You were asleep." Max looked at her, she smiled. "Good morning."   
  
Max seemed to be lost in his own little world. Isabel was starting to get worried, "Max?" He   
practically jumped out of his skin to his feet and backed away from her like her touch had burned   
him.  
  
"I… uh… I have…" He pitched a thumb over his shoulder, then all but ran out of the room. She   
followed him, he grabbed his shoes his keys and a jacket and was quickly out of the door. She   
heard his jeep squeal out of the driveway.   
  
She heard someone come down the stairs, her father's voice called to her. "What happened?"  
  
Isabel never turned away from the twin dust swirls on the road. "I don't know. Something's   
wrong with him." She grabbed the phone and dialed.  
  
***  
  
Michael Guerin was asleep, why wouldn't he be? It was Saturday morning. He slept Saturday   
mornings, everyone slept Saturday mornings. Hank was passed out, and Michael was asleep.   
That's the natural order of things in his world. That was when the phone started ringing.   
"Arrgh!" He rolled over and blindly groped for the phone. Picking it up he growled out. "This   
better be good, you interrupted a great dream."  
  
Michael?  
  
"Is? Why are you calling me at…" He picked up his alarm clock, "Seven Thirty-five in the   
morning?"  
  
Something is wrong with Max. He hasn't talked to me in days, and he ran out of the house this   
morning.  
  
"No… No! I'm not getting out of bed to go chase after Max."  
  
Michael, he's your friend. I'd go but he won't talk to me, he won't even look at me. Please   
Michael, what if he's in trouble?  
  
Michael growled and kicked the covers off, fine, he couldn't say no now that she was working   
into a guilt trip. "Fine, but don't ever call me on a Saturday morning again."  
  
Thank you Michael. Her relief was plain in her voice.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Bye." He hung up the phone and pulled on some pants. "God Dammit, can't   
they ever do anything without dragging me into it?"  
  
***  
  
It didn't take Michael long to find Max. He was sitting on the hood of his Jeep near the train   
tracks. Michael kicked some stones to draw attention to himself. Max swung around, Michael   
walked up to him and sat on the hood. "Isabel said you wigged out this morning." Max faced   
away from Michael, "What happened?"  
  
Max ran a hand over his face, "I don't want to talk about it." Michael shrugged.  
  
They sat in silence, Michael started to get upset. Max did realize he got out of bed to check on   
him, didn't he? "You do understand I got up on a Saturday morning to check on you don't you?   
Let me guess, it's a woman." Max just looked at him, "Liz?" No reaction, "Maria?" Nothing.   
"That girl from Buffy, Eliza something?" Still nothing. Michael was running out of women he   
knew Max had a thing for. "Who is it? Isabel?" He finished in a joking manner. But he paled   
when Max looked at him not like he was insane, but like he could see right through Max.   
  
"Come on Max, who is it? Please don't tell me it's Isabel. Maxwell, she's your SISTER for   
Chris'sakes!"  
  
"No, she isn't. We're not related by blood, Michael!"  
  
"She was raised as your sister. For most people that's enough."  
  
Max jumped off the hood, "Don't you think I know that? I can't be with her, no matter how   
much I want her. Why do you think I've been avoiding her? How can I tell her, that my heart   
stops when she looks at me, or that her touch sets me on fire? How can I tell her that I dream   
about her at night, and she's my only thought during the day?"  
  
"You can't! This is crazy! Blood or no blood no one will understand least of all, her. You have   
taken a dive into the deep end of the insanity pool. Besides, how do you know you aren't blood   
relatives up there?"  
  
"I just feel it."  
  
Michael looked at Max like he was retarded. "Right, and I feel that I should have a million   
fucking dollars! Are you insane or just stupid Max?" He took a calming and much needed   
breath, "What brought all this about anyway?"  
  
Max paced, it was so embarrassing. "We were joking around the other day, and she started   
bugging me, so I tickled her. I ended up on top of her, and for a moment our eyes locked… And   
I… got hard…" He looked down blushing wildly.  
  
Michael just looked at him. "So, I get hard in math class it doesn't mean anything."  
  
"That wasn't the first time, I dream about her at night, I have been for months now. Last week, I   
started fantasizing about her. Michael, if it was just that one time, it wouldn't be so bad. I could   
convince myself it was just a reaction. But it isn't, I think I've somehow fallen for…"  
  
Michael cut him off. "Don't say it! I swear to God, I'll kill you if you say it. Do you realize all   
the consequences of that? You'll tear your family apart, you'll draw all sorts of attention to you   
and us. It's insane, it's a bad idea of huge proportions!"  
  
Max looked at him angrily, "I know all of this!" Then more to himself than Michael, he said.   
"What am I going to do?"  
  
"You want my advice?" He didn't wait for Max to answer, "Don't ever, EVER tell ANYONE   
this. Pretend it's not true, find a woman, have dirty sex with her, and if that doesn't work, pack   
up a bag, and drive until you can get her out of your head. If that doesn't work, go play on the   
train tracks, because you can't do it." Michael jumped off the Jeep and started walking back to   
the trailer park. He couldn't believe Max. He was reasonably sure he was the last sane being on   
the planet. "I'm never answering the phone on Saturday again."  
  
No sooner had Michael made it to the Trailer Park had he watched the Evans' car pull up to his   
trailer. "Here we go." Isabel got out of the car, and walked up to Michael. Michael continued   
walking to his trailer, "Yes, I know what's wrong. No, I can't tell you. Yes he's still upset." He   
stepped in the door, "And, no you can't come in. I'm going back to bed, don't call again." He   
closed the door behind him and locked it. As he collapsed onto the bed, the phone rang. It was   
nine twenty-four. Picking it up, he barked. "What?"  
  
Michael? It's Maria. I was wondering if you wanted to… Michael hung up the phone.  
  
"I hate Saturdays."  
  
***  
  
Isabel sat in the Crashdown nursing a basket of fries drenched in Tabasco and a Diet Coke. She   
looked around the Café, she was the only Patron. Liz sat consoling Maria at the counter,   
something about Michael hanging up on her. Something was seriously wrong. Michael was not   
at all happy with whatever he and Max talked about. Liz was coming her way. "Hi Isabel."  
  
"Hi."  
  
Liz sat down across from her. "Do you mind if I ask you a favor?"  
  
Isabel arched an eyebrow, "Is this about Max cause I won't be much help with that."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Something happened, he looks at me like I frighten him…" Isabel felt tears come to her eyes,   
she was more upset by this then she should be.  
  
Liz reached a hand out and took Isabel's, "What happened?"  
  
"I don't know. We've always been really close, even before we thought of each other as brother   
and sister. Actually, I've never really thought of him like my brother, he's more of my best   
friend. But these last few days he's avoided me as much as possible, and this… morning… I   
touched his arm… and he jumped like I had bitten him." The tears fell down her cheeks.  
  
Liz wasn't quite sure what to do, she and Isabel weren't really close, and she wasn't quite sure   
what was going on. Max and Isabel do not have an everyday relationship with each other. They   
are not very sibling-like. Sure, they had their moments, but if Liz were to go merely on   
perceptions and surface impressions she would believe that Max and Michael were siblings and   
Isabel was the friend. There was a question among the three aliens over whether Max and Isabel   
were related, or any of them for that matter. Liz had to admit that she wouldn't think so, even if   
only because they didn't look related.  
  
Liz was way off base however, the problem was that Max and apparently, Michael now had both   
"gone to the zoo." As the old saying goes, speak of the devil and he shall appear. Max stepped   
through the door. His eyes locked on Isabel, Isabel looked up and smiled slightly at him, but to   
Liz's surprise, Max flushed and seemed to contemplate what to do. He reached for the door but   
paused, finally he decided to sit at the counter. Isabel's face visibly fell.  
  
Maria walked over to them, "Is something going on?"  
  
Liz looked over to Max who seemed to be avoiding looking their way at all costs. "I don't know,   
Isabel says Max has been avoiding her and acting weird. Michael wouldn't tell her, maybe you   
can find out?"  
  
Maria rolled her eyes, "Great, you guys suck by the way." She turned around and walked up to   
the counter.  
  
***  
  
Max was expending a lot of effort not to run screaming out of the Café. He won't be able to take   
much more of this, Michael figured him out far too easily. He felt so transparent, as if anyone   
who looked at him could see a sign that read "I have a crush on Isabel."  
  
Maria approached him from behind the counter, though Max was far too involved with his   
internal war to notice. "Hey Max."  
  
Max jumped noticeably, "Huh? Oh hey Maria."  
  
Maria smiled at him, "Max it's time to lower your sugar intake. What'll you have?"  
  
Max found his gaze had returned to the booth Isabel sat at. "Hmm? Oh, fries and a Cherry Coke   
please."  
  
"No Problem." She gave his order to the cook and filled his drink. She sat it down in front of   
him and came around the counter sitting next to him. "You could go sit with Liz and Isabel   
y'know?"  
  
Max laughed uncomfortably, "I don't think so, that's a bad idea."  
  
Maria nodded, she had this figured out. "Liz, huh?"  
  
Max turned to her, genuinely confused, "What about Liz?"  
  
There are few times when Maria DeLuca has figured things out and wished she hadn't. This   
however, was one of those times. Liz said Max had been weird to Isabel lately, he came in and   
when he saw Isabel he blushed, then purposely sat as far from her as possible. He's distracted   
and kept looking over there. There was an obvious and somewhat disturbing conclusion. "OH   
MY GOD! You… you want… I don't believe this! You can't… but you do!"  
  
Max turned to her, "What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
She lowered her voice, "You've got the hots for Isabel!"  
  
Max paled and his eyes opened painfully wide. He stumbled off his stool, staggering to his feet   
he ran out of the Crashdown. He slammed into Michael on the way out. Michael yelled after his   
rapidly departing form, "Watch where you're going Max!" Michael shook his head, "Jesus."  
  
Maria stalked over to him, grabbed his arm and all but dragged him out of the Café. When they   
were out the door and by her car she stopped, Michael yanked his arm out of her grasp. "What   
the hell is your problem?"  
  
"You knew about this didn't you?"  
  
"Knew about what, that you're insane? Yes I knew that you're insane."  
  
She put her hands on her hips and suppressed the urge to slap him. "You know what I'm talking   
about, don't play stupid."  
  
"I honestly have no idea what you're babbling about, can I go get lunch now?" Michael started   
walking back to the café.   
  
"You're telling me that you had no clue that Max has a crush on Isabel?"  
  
Michael stopped in his tracks, "That stupid Fucker!" He turned around, "So he didn't listen to me   
and he told her? That idiot!"  
  
"So you DID know. Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Why would I? It's nobody's business, I don't even want to know."  
  
"What do you mean this is nobody's business? He's screwed up inside, he needs us."  
  
Michael shook his head. "You're just mad cause I hung up on you. This has nothing to do with   
Max."  
  
This time Maria did slap him, "This has everything to do with Max. Why didn't you tell me?   
You never tell me anything. Why?"  
  
Michael held his cheek, "Cause this would happen, cause you'd wig out like that. Cause it's none   
of your business. Max isn't going to do anything, and if he does it'll be over cause I'll pound him   
into the dirt for being stupid. Are we done?"  
  
"No, we aren't why don't you ever open up to me?"  
  
Michael sighed, he really should have stayed in bed. "Actually we're done. That settles it, I'm   
never helping anyone again." He walked back to the Café.  
  
***  
  
The sun was setting yet Max refused to return home. He sat watching the sunset because he was   
afraid to go home. Isabel would know, whether Maria told them or not she would know. She   
would look at his face and like Maria and Michael before, she would see it. He saw headlights   
play off the scenery in front of him. He didn't look he knew of only two possibilities. Michael   
getting a ride from someone, or Isabel. He hoped it was Michael, but the voice he heard dashed   
his hopes. "Hi." Isabel.  
  
She placed a McDonald's bag on the hood, then jumped up there herself. Max continued to look   
straight away. "I brought you dinner, I didn't know if you've ate since this morning…"  
  
Max kept looking at the sunset, "Thanks." He ate the food quietly then took some of the coke.   
Setting the cup down, he looked back out to the twilight.   
  
Isabel watched him, he'd occasionally glance her way, and his hands were clenched so tightly   
that his knuckles were white. She reached over and took his hand, gently prying his fingers open,   
she wrapped her fingers around his opened hand. "Max, what did I do?"  
  
Max turned to her, "What?"  
  
"I've upset you, and you won't tell me. Everyone who talks to you refuses to tell me. I have to   
know, what did I do to make you so mad that you won't talk to me? We always have talked to   
each other, we've always been so close, don't shut me out Max."  
  
"I… I can't tell you Isabel. You won't understand."  
  
Isabel felt tears slide down her cheek, Max caught one and wiped it away gently with his thumb,   
and that was when it hit her like lightning. Max's dreams at night… that day in her room… the   
thoughts he's had of her… his conversation with Michael… how he felt anytime she touched him   
recently. She looked into his heart for one brief moment, and saw herself at the center. The   
images overwhelmed her and she shut her eyes tightly to push the images out. Her brain ran in   
circles trying to process everything she had seen. One conclusion could be drawn, Max was in   
love with her. She wasn't frightened or disgusted by the thought either. It felt right.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked at him for a long time. When she found her voice, she couldn't   
speak above a whisper "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"How could I? You wouldn't understand…" Max started to pull his hand away.  
  
Isabel caught his hand and kept it on her cheek, "I do… I do understand." She started to lean in   
to kiss him.  
  
Max pulled away, "Is, please we can't do this. It's wrong."  
  
"Does it feel wrong Max?"  
  
"No… But?"  
  
She placed a finger over his lips, silencing him. "Shh, if it doesn't feel wrong, why can't we do   
this?"  
  
"The others…"  
  
"Stop Max, just this once, follow your heart…" She leaned forward expecting one more half-  
hearted protest but receiving none. Her lips touched his lightly. She pulled back, Max's eyes   
were closed and he seemed to be lost in himself. She smiled and kissed him again, moving her   
hands into his hair. She felt his arms wrap around her and pull her to him tightly.  
  
This time Max broke the kiss. "Wow."  
  
Isabel smiled, "You're not so bad yourself. See, the world didn't end, and the sky didn't fall."  
  
"How will we tell the others?"  
  
"For the time being, we won't tell them." She kissed him again, "I love you Max."  
  
"I love you too Isabel." Isabel snuggled into Max's side. Max put his arm around her, they sat   
quietly, whether they told the others or not, Max would be happy because he'd made his dreams   
come true.  
  
--The End--  
  
I left it opened ended to allowed for a sequel if I can get around to it.  



End file.
